Envious of Fiction
by Phantoms Little Lotte
Summary: Alice is upset when her English class reads a very famous novel describing her kind. Only Jasper can offer her comfort.


A/N: Not my best, but I'm procrastinating from writing a term paper. I was walking to one of my classes the other day and I thought about how Alice felt in certain classes…and the topic of a certain novel crossed my mind. Thought it might prove to be interesting. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am a poor college student with nothing better to do…can't even say I own my laptop, because it was a gift…

---

Alice stormed through the front door of the Cullen house, throwing her book bag to the floor, and quickly ran up the stairs to the bedroom she shared with Jasper. She refused to say a word during the entire ride home, but Jasper didn't need his ability to know that something had seriously upset his pixie of a wife.

After she had fled the car, Jasper tried interrogating Edward to see if he was able to read her thoughts, but, much to Jasper's chagrin, Alice had already thought of that. Alice tried to block Edward out of her thoughts by reading the seatbelt warning on the back of the sun visor repeatedly. It worked; Edward had no idea what his sister was upset about.

Jasper didn't waste much time and quickly chased his wife up the stairs. When he found her, she was sitting on their bed, looking down at her legs, picking lint off of her tights sadly.

Her sadness radiated off of her, causing Jasper to feel just as sad as his wife, but even without the ability, he would've felt just as miserable. Nothing made Jasper feel worse as when he saw his wife in this state.

"This happens every time I read that stupid book in English class, and yet, I get upset every single time," she said softly, sighing. "I wish there was a way I could avoid it."

"What book, Alice?"

She stared out the window in front of her, but didn't focus on anything in particular.

"Dracula," she muttered at last. Jasper silently scolded himself for not figuring it out sooner. She hated everything about the book, he knew, and it was evident when he heard her spit the title of the book out. "That damn Bram Stoker ruined everything for us. Every time we discuss that stupid book, everyone goes on about how cruel Dracula was and how bloodthirsty he was and how sex starved he was and how much of a monster he was. God, Jasper…no one understands."

"I know."

"And the _worst_ part…the absolute _worst_ part of it all is that I can't even defend Dracula! I can't talk about how hard it is to resist the thirst because they'd all think I'm even more of a freak! What am I supposed to do?"

Instinctively, Jasper took his wife in his arms and rubbed her back gently. "We stay quiet. It isn't fair and it isn't right, but it's what we must do. I know that it drives you insane, but there's nothing else we can do."

Jasper almost crumbled at the sound of his wife sniffling over his shoulder, but she needed him. He instead held her tighter, running his fingers through her short, choppy hair.

"I'm not a monster," she whispered. "If they only knew…"

"I know. But let's hope they never know."

Alice wanted to disagree with him, wanted to yell at him for almost defending her ignorant classmates, but deep down, she knew he was right. She wouldn't wish this life of thirst on anyone.

"Let's hope," she whispered in return, holding Jasper close and feeling a sense of calm wash over her.

He held her until the stars appeared through the dark of the night. Alice laughed a few hours later, tearing Jasper from his reverie and pulling him back into reality.

"I've been silly, haven't I?"

He smiled down at her and brushed her dark, choppy hair out of her eyes.

"Not at all. We all have our moments."

"I seem to have this moment annually."

At this, Jasper smirked. "Darlin', I wouldn't feel guilty about that as much as lucky. One miserable day out of 365? That sounds like a pretty good life to me."

She nuzzled his neck, the corners of her lips tugging up in a small smile. "We do have a good life, don't we?"

Kissing her forehead, Jasper smiled down at her. "An eternity with the most beautiful woman alive? I can't think of a better life."

Alice smiled, closing her eyes happily.

He was right.

They lay there together, held in each other's embrace, forgetting the ignorance of her class and enjoying the moonlight illuminating their skin.


End file.
